Exist
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: In which Bella is in a psychiatric institute. "Tell me about Edward Cullen." "He's my husband. We have a daughter. Her name is Renesmee." "Why did Edward leave?" "He wanted to protect me." "Bella, Edward doesn't exist."


**I'm not hating on the Twilight Saga. I thought of this for a short story or another fanfiction, but it was only later that I decided to use Twilight for this. I'm also not implying anything about schizophrenics if anyone has that idea after reading this and I don't know much about schizophrenia, only what I read on Wikipedia but I think it might get worse after a severe head injury. I'm not sure.**

**I modeled this fic after a recording. Like one of those old-fashioned ones with the static background maybe. It's sort of what would be seen in a movie, I guess. **

**Well, I hope you guys like it! Not a masterpiece, but hopefully good enough! Please review your thoughts!**

* * *

**Exist**

_Ward 10, Forks Psychiatric Institute_

_September 23, 10:34 pm_

_Case #: 22839_

Recording…

* * *

"What is your name?"

"Bella Cullen."

"What is your age?"

"19."

"What is your purpose in this institute?"

"I don't know. Charlie and Renee put me here. They… think something's wrong."

"And is there something wrong, Bella?"

"No."

"Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much about me."

"Well, then tell me about Edward Cullen."

"What do you want with him?"

"Nothing, actually. I'm just curious about him."

"He's my husband. We have a daughter. Her name is Renesmee."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Tell me more about Mr. Cullen."

"His parents are Carlisle and Esme. He has several adopted siblings: Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

"Adopted?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about Renesmee."

"She's beautiful. She has Edward's hair and my eyes. She can talk and dance and run at a young age. She can read Tennyson. She grew fast. She… she's perfect."

"Where is she now?"

"…"

"Bella?"

"She… is with Jacob."

"Who is Jacob?"

"My best friend. He… When Edward left me, I found solace in him. I thought maybe I can move on from Edward. I liked to think of it as Romeo and Juliet. What if Romeo leaves Juliet? What if Paris was her best friend? What if Juliet moves on and accepts Paris? But then Edward went to Volterra…"

"Why did Edward go to Volterra?"

"He thought I killed myself. He thought I died."

"And did you attempt to kill yourself?"

"I don't know… I was getting hallucinations of him. He left me and I just wanted to see him again."

"Hallucinations?"

"Yes. They seemed so real."

"Why did Edward leave?"

"He wanted to protect me. Jasper… went crazy on my 18th birthday and Edward left me to protect me."

"Tell me more about why Edward would go to Volterra. Is it natural for him to travel whenever he assumes you attempted suicide?"

"He doesn't want to live without me."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"We're in love. He doesn't want to be without me. If I die, he wants to be with me as well. He thinks he's going to Hell, but I believe he's going to Heaven."

"Why does he think he is going to Hell?"

"He… sinned."

"What kind of sins?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"It's a deep secret of his and his family. It's mine too."

"Well, I promise I won't tell anyone if you tell me your secret. It'll just be between the two of us."

"I don't know… Edward will be furious if he finds out."

"I promise I won't tell him."

"He can be very persuasive."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"…"

"Bella?"

"We're vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain?"

"What is there to explain? We're vampires. We drink blood. We're gorgeous and strong and fast. But we don't sleep and we don't burn in the sun. We sparkle like diamonds. That's why we live in rainy places so humans won't notice us. Some of us, like Edward and our family and the Denalis in Alaska are vegetarians. We drink animal blood, not human blood."

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yes."

"How were you changed?"

"I was pregnant with Renesmee. The day I gave birth to her, she tried to tear herself out of my body. Edward got her out, but I was dying so he injected me with his venom."

"Venom?"

"It's used to incapacitate our victims, but if left long enough, they change into vampires."

"I see. Can you tell me about how you and Edward met?"

"Oh it was in high school. I just moved to Forks to live with Charlie and left Renee back in Phoenix. I… saw Edward in the cafeteria and he was just…"

"Just?"

"Intimidating, I guess. Gorgeous too, of course, but mostly intimidating. He sat next to me in Biology class that day, then disappeared for a few weeks. When he came back, he started talking to me and… from then on our relationship progressed. He kept trying to push me away, but I kept going after him. He even saved me from some rapists once and after that, I told him I knew his secret. He told me he fell in love with me when he took me to his meadow. And he told me he watched me sleep at night. It was so romantic."

"Can you tell me why Edward traveled to Volterra after he thought you died? What was its significance?"

"There are vampires in Volterra. They're called the Volturi. They make sure humans don't know about us. Edward wanted to reveal the existence of vampires as a suicidal act. If he did that, the Volturi would have no choice but to kill him. They could kill me, for revealing this to you."

"I promise I won't reveal this conversation to anybody."

"Thank you."

"Tell me about your wedding. How did Edward propose?"

"I was at his place and he just popped the question. There really isn't much about it. It was simple."

"And the wedding?"

"Extravagant. Alice went crazy over the decorations and everything. And the honeymoon was beautiful. Edward took me to Isle Esme, which is a gift from Carlisle to Esme. We made love, and then I was pregnant with Renesmee."

"And after that?"

"The pregnancy almost killed me, but Jacob thought of the idea for me to drink blood to feed the baby."

"Jacob knows that the Cullens are vampires?"

"He… is a werewolf. There's a pack in La Push. They're descends of the Quileute."

"When did Jacob tell you he was a werewolf?"

"He dropped hints and I figured it out. He wasn't supposed to tell me, since werewolves are supposed to be kept a secret."

"I can imagine why."

"Then the stupid mutt had to imprint on my daughter!"

"What is imprinting?"

"They… connected. He basically found his soul mate in Renesmee."

"Where are they now?"

"With… Edward."

"And where is Edward?"

"I… I don't know."

"Bella, what do you remember from before your father and mother put you into this institute?"

"Home… I was in my room. No, I was in the cottage Esme built for me. I was with Edward. We were… No, I…"

"Bella, do you know when you were placed under our care?"

"A week ago?"

"You've been in this institute for 2 years, Bella. There was a car accident—"

"Edward saved me from a car accident!"

"Bella, Edward doesn't exist. He is a figment of your imagination caused from a lifetime of schizophrenia. You suffered severe head damage from the car accident and it became worse—"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Bella, please—"

"EDWARD IS REAL! HE LOVES ME! WE HAVE A DAUGHTER!"

"I think this interview is over. Bella, please calm down."

"HE'S REAL! I AM A VAMPIRE! I—"

"Bella—"

"Please step out of the way, Doctor. We'll handle this."

"Be gentle! She's deeply distraught!"

"EDWARD! EDWARD HELP ME! I WANT RENESMEE! MY BABY! WHERE IS MY BABY?!"

"Someone get a sedative!"

"WE'LL BE TOGETHER! HE LOVES ME! EDWARD—"

* * *

_Ward 10, Forks Psychiatric Institute_

_September 23, 11:46 pm_

_Case #: 22839_

Stop


End file.
